Encontramos el amor(Yellowbird)
by SheIsaKillerQueen
Summary: Manny esta enamorado de Robin,pero Este es novio de Harry. un chico que no le importa su novio y solo le es un juguete. pero Manny puede quedarse con su ser especial,si encuentra el amo en el lugar correcto. (Yellowbird/MannyxRobin) [ONE-SHOT]


El me derrite,no se porque,siempre cuando estoy cerca de aquel peliverde siento mariposas,siento que encontré amor en un lugar muerto...

Antes sentía algo Por Harry y se ló dije con la esperanza de que me aceptará...pero me dijo que yo era muy joven para él,estaba triste,pensé que ya lo perdi todo...

Hasta que lo conocí a él...  
Robín...

El reemplazo a Harry por completo,nunca lo había visto,ahora no nesecito...yo lo amó,pero,¿él me ama a mi?  
Tal vez aún no sea tarde...iré a buscarlo.

Corrí por toda la casa buscando a aquel peliverde,estaba sentado junto a Harry, leyendo un libro,me había olvidado...él estaba saliendo con Harry.

-Harry,cariño,te quiero decir algo...-le dijo a Harry

-que es?-dijo desinteresadamente,miraba su teléfono repetitivamente,yo sé que él no ama a Robín,lo esta engañando con otra chica y también se que le está hablando a esa chica por mensajes.

-pues...Mira...-iba a seguir pero llegó Laptop.

-chicos,lamentó interrumpir,pero Harry-el pelirrojo la miró.-nesecito que me acompañes,Tony te está buscando.

-ya vuelvo-le dijo a Robín.

Cuando se fue,me arme de valor y fui a hablarle.

-h-hola Robín-dije tembloroso.

-Hola Pequeño-me dijo "pequeño"...adoro que me diga así...mi corazón late cada vez que lo escucho decirme así.

-que haces?-pregunté curioso.

-estaba con Harry,quería invitarlo a que pasará la noche con nosotros ya que tengo algo planeado para los tres.

-y que es?-pregunté

-que viéramos una película está noche-me sonrió.

Una película?,genial amo las películas!. Y especialmente con él.

-bueno y especialmente,dejaré que elijas la pelicula-continuó.

-oh enserio?-dije súper emocionado.-gracias Robín.

Me acerqué a él y lo abrace.  
Se sintió tan cálido,hace tiempo que no hago eso.  
Fue tan... sentir sus manos rodeandome.

-bueno...ve a verme en la habitación y comenzamos-me indicó

-Okay Robín.

Después de eso me fui saltando de la felicidad.

No me Fine por donde iba y choque con Shrignold.

-oh,perdón Baby pageon-me disculpe.- es que estoy muy emocionado...voy a tener una pillamada con mi Ser especial.

-wow,eso suena maravilloso!-dijo con una sonrisa.-sabes?,te daré unos consejos.

Me dijo que le llevará algunas golosinas y algunas rosas,me dijo que era la mejor forma de demostrar amor...aparte de las acciones. Nunca pensé que enserio tendría oportunidad con Robí és de lo que me hizo Harry perdi la fe en el amor,pero Robín llego y todo cambio.

Mientras estaba apunto de ir al cuarto para comenzar la pijamas logre ver a Harry en la sala,hablando por teléfono,logre esconderme detrás de su sillón y logre escuchar la llamada.

- _hola Eli...si...si lo sé...se que tenemos una cita pero el idiota de Robín me invito a ver una película,como si realmente me importará...jaja...vaya idiota..._

No queria escuchar más,me fui y me dirigí a mi cuarto donde me estaba esperando Robín con una sonrisa.

-Hola Manny,que bueno se viniste-dijo abrazandome.  
Al abrazarme deje caer todo lo que había traído.

Pero igual acepté el abrazo. Después de eso me miró a la cara. Estábamos muy cerca.

-sabes...me alegra que ayas venido.-me dijo.

-yo me alegro de estar contigo.

Estábamos muy cerca,empezar a cerrar los ojos y a acercarme a sus labios,pero en ese momento se alejó de mi.

-oh,veo que trajiste golosinas para la película-dijo sonriendo y recogiendolo.

-oh...-dije algo avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

-bueno tengo muchas películas que podríamos ver,cuál te gustaria ver?-me preguntó mostrándose los cartuchos.

-pues-tomé una de las peliculasbla cual se titulaba  
"Río 2".-no e visto esta.

-pues veamosla!-me dijo sonriendo-Harry ya casi llegará,dijo que se demorará un poco.

Me duele ver que Robín hace lo que sea por Harry y él se lo agradece siendole infiel.

-bueno,mejor vemos la película.

Nos sentamos y nos pusimos a ver la película. Empezarona a comer algo de malvaviscos.  
Pero podía ver que Robín tenía la vista algo perdida,estaba esperando a Harry.

-sabes parece que Roberto realmente ama a Perla,verdad?-le dije refiriendome a la película.

-si...parece que si...-dijo Mirando la pantalla.-y Perla lo más pero ella tiene novio.

-son hechos uno al otro-le dije tomando su mano.

El miró esto y me miró a la cara algo sonrojado.

Pero luego su teléfono comenzó a vibrar y lo tomó para ver que era.

-oh,Harry me dijo que saliera para decirme algo-se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.-ya vuelvo pequeño.

-esta bien-le respondí.

Me quedé mirando la película pero no dejaba de pensar en Robín,quiero abrazarlo y besarla,pero el no me ama a mi...ama a Harry. Me imaginé una vida con él,sería mucho mejor.

Pero la puerta se volvió a abrir y vi a Robín pero esta vez estaba llorando,cayo de rodillo frente a mi y continuo llorando fuertemente.

-R-robin,que Ocurre?-pregunté preocupado

-es-es...H-harry...-continuo llorando.

-que con Harry?-pregunté confundido.

-es-estaba c-con o-o-tra c-ch-chica besandola fr-frente a mi...-se limpió las lágrimas.-...me d-dijo que ella e-era mucho mejor que yo...y q-que debería M-morir y qe ya n-no so-somos...No-novios...

Me dolía lo que me estaba diciendo,¿cómo Harry podía ser tan cruel?.

-parece que realmente nunca me amo...el único que pensé que me amaba realmente sólo me uso...no tengo a nadie mas

-sabes...-le limpie sus lágrimas.-hay alguien que realmente te ama...

-quien?-me miró a los ojos.

-la estas mirando ahora mismo...

Cerré mis ojos y me empecé a acercar a rostro,logre sentir sus dulces labios,formando un beso.  
Sentí que estaba en el cielo.

Y me separe para tomar aire.

Me miró sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Oh Manny...no sabes lo feliz que estoy-me abrazó mientras lloraba.

-te amo Robín...siempre lo e hecho-también lo abraza...

-sabes...esto podría funcionar...-me susurró.

-oh Robín-nos volvimos a besar peor con más intensidad.

Ya no me importaba lo demás...no me importaba que abrieran la puerta y nos vieran basándonos.  
Sólo me importa estar con quien amó.

Lo había logrado...

Encontré amor en un lugar sin esperanza

FIN


End file.
